The Shadows Behind The Games
by Cupcakewar9
Summary: What if Katniss died during the first Hunger Games? What if, Haymitch actually had a daughter named Jade? What if during the next Games, it was to have all of the Tributes relatives go into the Games? My name is Jade, and this is my story!
1. Chapter 1

**My First ev**

**anfic. Please no mean reviews!**

I sat down on the couch, tucking my feet under my body. I smiled as I watched my father, Haymitch, fall over on the stage of District 12. I wrapped my blanket tightly around my body as I clicked onto the Hunger Games. I suddenly sat up, staring in horror as Katniss was lifted up. I re-winded the TV quickly and watched as just before Thresh came, Clover slit Katniss throat. Blood flooded Clover's hands as Katniss died quickly, then Thresh came.

I ripped my blanket off and raced upstairs, going three at a time. I grabbed my Father's phone and quickly dialed his number... He didn't answer. I wiped my face and slid down the wall, sighing.

My name is Jade Abernathy, Haymitch is my father. I bet none you knew that Haymitch had a daughter. He had kept me hidden, afraid that if I was known by the Peace-Keepers, I would go into the Hunger-Games. Of course, nothing is hidden from the Presidant but he had promised my father to keep me safe from the Games. I look like my mother, though she died when I was born, I've seen the pictures dad keeps in his wallet. I have her emerald green eyes, her beautiful, silky black hair that looks good even on the worst of days.. I'm almost an exact copy of her, but I have my dad's personality.

After trying to call my dad about a hundred times, I gave up and slunk downstairs. All the tributes were watching the anthem, I flinched as the picture of Katniss came up on my TV, I crawled under my blankets and wrapped them as tightly as I could go around my body. 

_Poor Peeta..._ I thought sadly as they zoomed up on his tear-streaked face, his eyes were rimmed red, his nose looked like a waterfall. Suddenly, as if realizing the camera's were on him, he covered his face and vanished into the shadows. Suddenly, the phone's loud music rippled through the silent house. I basically fell off my couch as I raced up stairs, snapping up the phone and shoving it close to my ear.

_"Jade, sweetie?"_ My father's voice sounded ragged, almost broken. I could ear a voice in the back-round: "? Here's your drinks..." I heard him snatching up one and throwing it, shattering it against the wall.

_"Daddy... I watched..." _I said quietly, sitting down on the bed and wrapping my arms around a pillow while balencing the phone on my shoulder.

_"I know... Poor Katniss... I'll have to send Peeta his medicine right away.. If I want him to win..." _I nodded and grabbed his bedding-sheets. _"I thought... I thought she would live.." _Now Daddy was just talking to himself, I listened to him silently, leaning back. My back elbow smacked the lamp and it shattered on the ground.

_"Jade! Are you alright?" _My Father's scream made me shove the phone away from my ear. _"Dad! I'm fine!" _I snapped into the phone, then sighed. _"I have to go... Love you dad..." _I stopped, knowing that the next words would hurt him. "_May be the odds be in your favor." _Without waiting for him to answer, I snapped the phone down, suddenly angry.

I picked up one of his lamps, drew my arm back and slammed it into the hard wall. It shattered and fell to the ground. Anger bubbled in my body, my hands itched to go throw something else. I opened the bed-room door and fled downstairs, opening the front door and fleeing into the night. I ran away, feeling myself trip over rocks and other stuff. I slipped under the large fence that guarded the meadow and raced into the woods.

_He cares more about Katniss then he does about me!_

_Katniss this... Katniss that! _

I collasped on the ground, my chest heaving tiredly. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and slowly stood up, my hand placed roughly on the tree. I walked away from the Meadow, suddenly feeling calm. I shoved the door open and walked up to his room, cleaning up the shattered pieces of glass I grabbed the phone and saw that I had a voice-mail, from my Dad, saying that he was coming home tomorrow. I laid down on my bed, burying my face into my pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by the sounds of screaming coming from downstairs, I slowly stood up, running one hand through my hair. I flexed my hands quietly and slipped down stairs, crouching down to listen to my dad's scream.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He screamed, I heard a crash and knew that he had thrown something made of glass. "... Please... Its not my.. Ah!" A man's voice yelped, ducking from the flying glass. "No, I don't care! I'll run away from this stupid place if I have to! She's not going into those Games!" I saw the flash of a blade and was next to my dad's side in a few quick seconds, grabbing his hand and pulling the knife away.

"Father! Its not time to be killing a..." I glanced over at the man who was shaking near the door, all the color drained from my face. "A Peacekeeper..." My voice was very high as I said the last few words. "Sweetie, this is none of your concern!" My father barked at me, swiping one hand and shoving me behind him. "Lets go talk in the other room... shall we?" He snarled at the Peacekeeper, slamming the thick kitchen doors close.

I raced up stairs and into my bed-room, which was right above the kitchen. I grabbed a few old and rusty boards, lifting them up and setting them down. I slowly lowered my face to the hole, my ears pressed against the ground as I listened to my father yelling.

"She's not going into the Games! I will not allow it! He _has _to keep his promise!" He snarled, pacing across the kitchen. ", you have to!" The Peacekeeper stammered, whimpering in the corner like a lost dog.

_Who are they talking about? _I wondered but got my answer a few seconds later.

"L-L-Let me read it to you." I heard paper rustle and the Peacekeeper cleared his throat. "For this special year of the Hunger Games... All past Tributes offspring shall be entering the game!" I heard another glass shatter as my father threw it at him.

I jerk away from the hole, my heart beating like a hammer, I gripped the hard ground to keep from shaking. His words went over and over in my head, I gripped my pants and closed my eyes, my breath hitching.

_I'm going into the Games... _

I stumbled downstairs and shoved the two doors open, my mouth set in a stern line as I glared at my father. "I heard." My voice sounded weak, but without letting him answer, I turned and stormed out of the house. I sat down on the streets and pressed my palms to my eyes, knuckling the tears away. I heard footsteps then felt a presence slide down next to me.

"Go away!" I snarled, digging my nails into my forehead, I was almost postive that it was my father. "I said go aw-" I didn't finish my statement as I glanced up. Someone I had seen in school, I think his name was Gale...

"What do you want?" I asked in surprise. Gale sighed, and ruffled his hair, pushing it back and making it messy. "My Dad went to the Games, which means I'm going to have to go into the Arena with you.." He said quietly. I stared at him. "But your dad... he got blown up..." My voice trailed off slightly. "It was when he was a teenager. I haven't even told Katniss that..." He said and ran a hand over his face, as if he was trying to wipe away his emotions.

"Oh..." My voice seemed hoarse and I bent down, my beautiful black hair covering my face. I wiped my face, trying to knuckle the tears away. Suddenly, the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. "I'm scared, Gale." I whimpered and smacked my hand over my mouth in surprise.

His voice was barely over a whisper.

_"I am too Jade." _

**Th****ank you for reading! Please review this story and give me some idea's what we should do with Jade and Gale ;)**

**If you have any questions, just ask me or PM me! I'll promise I'll answer as soon as I can :D  
><strong>


End file.
